User blog:Jake MultiSuperVids/The 2nd Official Full ERB Wiki Hurt/Heal
And it's here........ THE 2ND OFFICIAL ERB WIKI HURT/HEAL Yes, yes, welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Second Offical ERB Wiki Hurt/Heal hosted by yours truly. Old User and New User All-Stars go head to head in a giant contest to see who is voted last standing! Please keep in mind that if this ends up becoming a target for drama and the like, I will not hesitate to pull the plug on it. Now that that's out of the way, whoever has played me or Night's Hurt/Heals before know the basic jest, if not, look what others are doing. I am allowing double votes right off the bat for this one. Have fun playing, 'cause this'll take awhile :). P.S: I know this is long, that's the point. It makes no difference, because one vote per day per person is the same no matter the amount of contestants. All this means is the blog has a longer lifespan. P.S.S: Full credit to Reignic3 for making these photos. THANK YOU :D Updated every night @ 8 PM Eastern Days in: 27 Last Comment: TheEyeOfAllEyes ~ 2X Hurt Four4 Alive (81) AccordionChick (aka Miss 27) ~ 9 Alanomaly ~ 10 Andrew0218 ~ 21 AnimateYttrium ~ 8 AwesomeGamer ~ 11 Awesomesix ~ 17 Baby GG ~ 21 BackToTheFuturama86 ~ 12 Bantha117 ~ 19 Baron Magnus ~ 6 BasaltWolfED145R5 ~ 10 BBGUNSTUDIOS ~ 10 BlackAvengerRS25 ~ 10 Bobdave ~ 30 BreZ ~ 24 Cacola ~ 12 Captain Warrior ~ 14 Corporal Genesis DXTR ~ 10 DamasterW ~ 10 Dragonsblood23 ~ 11 DudeWithASuit ~ 31 Epicnail ~ 21 Firebrand795 ~ 25 FlareBlitz47 ~ 20 Four4 ~ 4 Froggy7771 ~ 9 Gabrielisthegreat2 ~ 10 GIR 5 life ~ 6 GravityMan ~ 10 HappySmileyGuy ~ 19 Hoagy ~ 12 Iamthelegion ~ 4 J1coupe ~ 19 Jake MultiSuperVids ~ 15 JakeTheWrestleManiac ~ 11 Jella141 ~ 11 JPhil2.0 ~ 11 Justinbuckner98 ~ 13 Karichanx102 ~ 13 Killerface45 ~ 18 Laboratory Tuxedo 500098 ~ 11 LakuitaBro01.2 ~ 13 Lasse200 ~ 3 Left 4 speed ~ 13 MaNCHA ~ 13 Meatholl ~ 12 MetalFire ~ 22 Minipop56 ~ 16 MrAwesome300 ~ 10 NightFalcon9004 ~ 21 Patts9009 ~ 10 Phineas Flynn29789 ~ 10 PolarBore ~ 15 ProbablyNoah ~ 22 RadicalWeavile ~ 13 Randomeverythingish ~ 12 Rapbattlefanatic ~ 8 Reignic3 ~ 20 SANTORYU99 ~ 14 Sceptileisgreat14 ~ 10 SierraStalker ~ 15 SophisticatedShark ~ 14 Stofferex ~ 14 Taviwave ~ 18 Teddyfail ~ 13 Tesla Man ~ 12 TheDoctorTenGrinch ~ 13 TheEyeOfAllEyes ~ 12 TheMindofMe ~ 14 Tigerisnormal ~ 22 TKandMit ~ 25 Tkid115 ~ 18 Tovorok ~ 12 Tuxedo! ~ 9 V0DeusEstDominiMei ~ 11 Wachowman ~ 18 WonderPikachu12 ~ 17 WoodenHornets ~ 12 Yobar ~ 13 YouTubeKorea ~ 18 Zombielicker ~ 11 Dead (68) 150th: ClassicalExpendable: Killed by Stofferex on Day 1 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SOCKED IT TO HIM} 149th: EpicLlamaSwag42: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 2 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ CAAAARL, THAT KILLS PEOPLE) 148th: Cam VideoGameRapBattles: Killed by Yobar on Day 3 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GAME OVER} 147th: Maxim Millions: Killed by ISmack on Day 3 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ ONE IN A MILLION CHANCE OF SURVIVAL} 146th: Dean794: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 3 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DEAN COMING APART AT THE SEAMS} 145th: Devilishmind of fun: Killed by Minipop56 on Day 3 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME} 144th: Amon Maven: Killed by Patts9009 on Day 4 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SOLUTION SOLVED} 143rd: Vaginacrusher8000: Killed by Andrew0218 on Day 4 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HIT HIM RIGHT IN THE PUSSY} 142nd: ISmack: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 5 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ iDEAD} 141st: Penis crusher 9000 BITCH: Killed by JakeTheWrestleManiac on Day 5 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ BUSTED A NUT} 140th: TJBoyd: Killed by Patts 9009 on Day 5 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FELT THE WRATH} 139th: TheSteelerNation2: Killed by WonderPikachu12 on Day 5 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ INACTIVE-ATED} 138th: ParoThese: Killed by JakeTheWrestleManiac on Day 6 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ PARODEATHZ} 137th: SamisFusion: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 6 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ UNSUBSCRIBED} 136th: DoNotLickPotatos (Liz/Tanner): Killed by Silent Mocker on Day 6 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ WIKIA FINALLY WON} 135th: A Wikia Contributor: Killed by Sceptileisgreat14 on Day 7 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ UN-ACCOUNT-ED FOR} 134th: Jagaur: Killed by Zombie ISmack on Day 7 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DID A GO?} 133rd: Clara James (CJMaster): Killed by Patts9009 on Day 9 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DEAD FOR REAL THIS TIME} 132nd: SliceTHEcake: Killed by Awesomesix on Day 9 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ PIECE OF CAKE} 131st: SupermanFanatic0283: Killed by Wachowman on Day 9 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ ANOTHER SUPERMAN WHO'S NEVER GONNA WALK AGAIN} 130th: S0UND3FX69: Killed by Zombie ISmack on Day 9 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GOT WHOPPERED FAST} 129th: ButtSmackDatPlease: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 9 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ BEAT HIS ASS} 128th: Jorge Whore Hay: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 10 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ MOWED DOWN LIKE THE LAWN} 127th: Joshuakransinski: Killed by BreZ on Day 10 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ MORE DEAD THAN HIS BATTLES} 126th: Zdawgfire: Killed by HappySmileyGuy on Day 10 {ACHIEVEMNT ~ THE DAY HE KILLED CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW} 125th: Silent Mocker: Killed by Zombie ISmack on Day 11 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HOW TO KILL A SILENT MOCKER} 124th: 723tbone: Killed by Patts9009 on Day 11 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ T-BONED} 123rd: ShaunoftheRed: Killed by ProbablyNoah on Day 11 {ACHIEVMENT ~ DRAWN TO HIS DEATH} 122nd: ATinyFloatingWhale: Killed by Killerface45 on Day 11 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ BEACHED} 121st: MrMissingLinkMovieMakerFTW: Killed by Reignic3 on Day 11 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FIN} 120th: A Giant Ass Spider: Killed by Zombie ISmack on Day 12 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ EXTERMINATED} 119th: MeltingPotOFriendship: Killed by JakeTheWrestleManiac on Day 12 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HE'S JADED!!!} 118th: Creepybacon: Killed by Joeaikman on Day 12 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SIZZLED AND FRYED} 117th: Ccarbe6062: Killed by Jake MultiSuperVids on Day 13 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ KILLED IN A DONUT FIGHT} 116th: Scrawland Scribblescratch: Killed by WonderPikachu12 on Day 14 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SPACED OUT} 115th: CazaZach: Killed by NightFalcon9004 on Day 14 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SHAZAM! HE'S DEAD} 114th: MrPatrickRuler: Killed by YouTubeKorea on Day 14 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HE WAS SO UGLY THAT EVERYONE DIED} 113rd: John.mitchell.9210256: Killed by Zombie ISmack on Day 14 {ACIEVEMENT ~ DECENT DEATH} 112th: Bubbyaustin: Killed by JakeTheWrestleManiac on Day 14 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ RAN} 111th: AbalamFapping (DONGS): Killed by TheEyeOfAllEyes on Day 14 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ COCKBLOCKED} 110th: ManyPigs1000: Killed by Minipop56 on Day 14 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ WHEN PIGS FLY} 109th: TMC794: Killed by Zombie ISmack on Day 15 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ TMC TNT'D} 108th: BennyCupster (ResonX): Killed by Joeaikman on Day 15 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SCREAMING IN HIS GRAVE} 107th: Batman3095: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 16 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ I AM VENGEANCE. I AM THE NIGHT. I AM DEAD} 106th: RomleonTheTaySwiftFan122: Killed by Taviwave on Day 16 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ YOU ARE NEVER COMING BACK TOGETHER} 105th: ShoopDaKev: Killed by Joeaikman on Day 16 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ LEFT IN DEADPOOL} 104th: Joeaikman: Killed by Zombie Silent Mocker on Day 17 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DIED A COMMUNIST} 103rd: RichardMilhousNixon: Killed by Epicnail on Day 18 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ KILLED THE CROOK} 102nd: PredatorFan: Killed by JakeTheWrestleManiac on Day 18 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DECAPITATION} 101st: GreenToxic: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 18 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ TOLD HIM HE SHOULDN'T DRINK THAT} '- TOP 100 -' 100th: Luffythepirateking: Killed by GIR 5 life on Day 19 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ STRETCHED TOO THIN} 99th: Ynkrdlevin17: Killed by TheDoctorTenGrinch on Day 19 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ OUTTA THE PARK} 98th: CLHiggins: Killed by PolarBore on Day 20 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ } 97th: Fried Egg Nog: Killed by This is the day on Day 20 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ CRACKED} 96th: Loygansono55: Killed by LakuitaBro01.2 on Day 20 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SCOT-FREE} 95th: JacobSZ: Killed by Zombie Silent Mocker on Day 20 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HE'S HISTORY} 94th: Goddess of Despair (Utter noob): ''Killed by LakuitaBro01.2 on Day 22 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ HERESEY}' 93rd: Hippie Rat: Killed by TheDoctorTenGrinch on Day 22 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ FOUGHT THE MAN}' 92nd: IsaacNewton98: Killed by YouTubeKorea on Day 23 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ DIED TOO FAST TO DETECT}' 91st: Scrav: Killed by BreZ on Day 23 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ LEFT WITH SCRA-BS}' 90th: VintageSir: Killed by TheEyeOfAllEyes on Day 23 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SHORT LIVED FAME}' 89th: Windindi: Killed by Teddyfail on Day 23 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ THE FORCE WASN'T STRONG IN THIS ONE}' 88th: RespectThePixel: Killed by Bantha117 on Day 24 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ MOM-BLOCKED}' 87th: Cpl.Bohater: Killed by Firebrand795 on Day 25 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ CHAIN OF COMMAND}' 86th: Mrpietcaptain: Killed by Zombie Silent Mocker on Day 25 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ REST IN PLZ}' 85th: Alphaphillipines: Killed by TheDoctorTenGrinch on Day 26 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SNIPED}' 84th: Zawesome: Killed by Zombie Joeaikman on Day 26 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ HIS LAST LETTER}' 83rd: KittenOfTheNorth: Killed by TheEyeOfAllEyes on Day 26 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT}' 82nd: RespectThePixelette: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 27 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ LIKE BROTHER, LIKE SISTER}' Stats 'Healthiest' 1 ~ '''DUDEWITHASUIT (31)' 2 ~ BOBDAVE (30) 3 ~ FIREBRAND795 AND TKANDMIT (25) 'Weakest' 1 ~ LASSE200 (3) 2 ~ FOUR4 AND IAMTHELEGION (4) 3 ~ BARON MAGNUS AND GIR 5 LIFE (6) Killstreaks STOFFEREX ~ 1 ~ CLASSICALEXPENDABLE IAMTHELEGION ~ 1 ~ EPICLLAMASWAG42 YOBAR ~ 1 ~ CAM VIDEOGAMERAPBATTLES ISMACK ~ 7 ~ MAXIM MILLIONS, JAGAUR, S0UND3FX69 (Super mysterious), SILENT MOCKER, A GIANT ASS SPIDER, JOHN.MITCHELL.9210256, AND TMC794 BANTHA117 ~ 6 ~ DEAN794, SAMISFUSION, BUTTSMACKDATPLEASE, BATMAN3095, GREENTOXIC, AND RESPECTTHEPIXEL MINIPOP56 ~ 2 ~ DEVILISHMIND OF FUN AND MANYPIGS1000 PATTS9009 ~ 4 ~ AMON MAVEN, TJBOYD, CLARA JAMES (CJMASTER), AND 723TBONE ANDREW0218 ~ 1 ~ VAGINACRUSHER8000 DUDEWITHASUIT ~ 3 ~ ISMACK, JORGE WHORE HAY, AND RESPECTTHEPIXELETTE JAKETHEWRESTLEMANIAC ~ 5 ~ PENIS CRUSHER 9000 BITCH, PAROTHESE, MELTINGPOTOFRIENDSHIP, BUBBYAUSTIN, AND PREDATORFAN WONDERPIKACHU12 ~ 2 ~ THESTEELERNATION2 AND SCRAWLAND SCRIBBLESCRATCH SILENT MOCKER ~ 4 ~ DONOTLICKPOTATOS (LIZ/TANNER), JOEAIKMAN, JACOBSZ, AND MRPIETCAPTAIN SCEPTILEISGREAT14 ~ 1 ~ A WIKIA CONTRIBUTOR AWESOMESIX ~ 1 ~ SLICETHECAKE WACHOWMAN ~ 1 ~ SUPERMANFANATIC283 BREZ ~ 2 ~ JOSHUAKRANSINSKI AND SCRAV HAPPYSMILEYGUY ~ 1 ~ ZDAWGFIRE PROBABLYNOAH ~ 1 ~ SHAUNOFTHERED KILLERFACE45 ~ 1 ~ ATINYFLOATINGWHALE REIGNIC3 ~ 1 ~ MRMISSINGLINKMOVIEMAKERFTW JOEAIKMAN ~ 4 ~ CREEPYBACON, BENNYCUPSTER (RESONX), SHOOPDAKEV, AND ZAWESOME JAKE MULTISUPERVIDS ~ 1 ~ CCARBE6062 NIGHTFALCON9004 ~ 1 ~ CAZAZACH YOUTUBEKOREA ~ 2 ~ MRPATRICKRULER AND ISAACNEWTON98 THEEYEOFALLEYES ~ 3 ~ ABALAMFAPPING (DONGS), VINTAGESIR, AND KITTENOFTHENORTH TAVIWAVE ~ 1 ~ ROMLEONTHETAYSWIFTFAN122 EPICNAIL ~ 1 ~ RICHARDMILHOUSNIXON GIR 5 LIFE ~ 1 ~ LUFFYTHEPIRATEKING THEDOCTORTENGRINCH ~ 3 ~ YNKRDLEVIN17, HIPPIE RAT, AND ALPHAPHILLIPINES POLARBORE ~ 1 ~ CLHIGGINS THIS IS THE DAY ~ 1 ~ FRIED EGG NOG LAKUITABRO01.2 ~ 2 ~ LOYGANSONO55 AND GODDESS OF DESPAIR (UTTER NOOB) TEDDYFAIL ~ 1 ~ WINDINDI FIREBRAND795 ~ 1 ~ CPL.BOHATER ---- Category:Blog posts